El fin de El Apocalipsis
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Taichi ha sido secuestrado por el enemigo, y Yamato, Agumon y Gabumon van a rescatarlo. En paralelo, Taichi mantiene una conversación de vital importancia (tanto para la humanidad como para la raza digimon) con una voz familiar dentro de la extraña habitación en la cual ha sido encerrado.


Qué tal, damas y caballeros?

Lo que leerán a continuación es un reto para el foro **Proyecto 1-8**. Me pidieron que hiciera algo sobre Taichi y Yamato, del género "ciencia ficción", y en un principio no sabía muy bien qué hacer, hasta que recordé que Digimon** ya es ciencia ficción!**

Después de eso, tuve un sueño... aunque era de otro fandom, pero trataba de un chico que iba a rescatar en patineta a su mejor amigo, quien estaba atrapado en un lugar extraño dentro de una especie de ciudad ultra-tecnológica.

Tras haberme inspirado con mi sueño revelador, solo me encargué de preparar algunos escenarios para que la historia se sintiera más futurista; y de crear un conflicto principal, ya que no se me ocurría un mejor argumento para una historia de ciencia ficción que un conflicto.

Para que puedan imaginarse mejor a los personajes, les aviso que Taichi y Yamato tienen veinticuatro años, por lo cual esta historia transcurre en el año 2012.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez.

* * *

_"Taichi…_

—¿Eh?

_"Taichi, despierta._

—… ¿Quién eres?

_"¿Es que acaso no reconoces mi voz?_

El joven de la frondosa melena castaña abrió los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Cuando captó que se encontraba tirado boca arriba en el suelo, se incorporó y sacudió el polvo de sus ropas. Luego, miró a su alrededor y examinó minuciosamente el lugar en el cual se encontraba: una especie de habitación con un piso de baldosas hexagonales. Una luz color calipso se asomaba por entre medio de la conjunción de dichas baldosas, bañando la figura de Taichi con su resplandor. No podía adivinar cuán larga era la estancia porque lo único que alumbraba era esa tenue luz azulina que provenía del suelo.

—Tu voz se me hace conocida.

Unos instantes después, la voz dijo:

_"Soy yo, Taichi… Soy tu abuelo._

Taichi se quedó de piedra.

—… ¿Abuelo?

* * *

De no ser porque se encontraba manejando en una carretera del Digimundo, Yamato podría haber recibido más de diez infracciones por sobrepasar el límite de velocidad permitido en el mundo real. Y es que debía llegar a toda prisa a su destino, ya que la vida de su mejor amigo corría peligro.

—Esa puta de LadyDevimon me las pagará —escupió el rubio, hundiendo el pie en el acelerador de su motocicleta con cabina.

—¡Yamato, si sigues acelerando, destruirás este aparato!— avisó Gabumon, preocupado.

—¡No me interesa! ¡Tengo que rescatar a Taichi, sea como sea!

Gabumon cerró los ojos con fuerza, asustado por el grito de su compañero humano. Agumon los observó a ambos con tristeza. No era capaz de sentir ansiedad, siquiera. Lo único que ocupaba su mente eran sus plegarias, las cuales repetía una y otra vez, para que Taichi no estuviera muerto.

* * *

Taichi recordaba haber sido secuestrado por el enemigo, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Aunque algo más importante ocupaba su mente en estos momentos…

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó el joven, casi sin poder creerlo— ¿Dónde estás?

_"Estoy aquí, contigo._

—¿Dónde? —preguntó mientras miraba en todas direcciones, pero no era capaz de ver nada más que el infinito suelo de baldosas hexagonales. No veía ninguna pared, ninguna salida y ninguna forma de vida aparte de él mismo—… ¡No puedo verte!

_"Porque no tengo cuerpo. Pero no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, Taichi. Necesito darte un mensaje urgente, y debes escucharme._

Taichi se dio cuenta de que acabaría desesperándose si no encontraba algún otro soporte visual que no fuera el piso, por lo que decidió sentarse, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la voz de su abuelo, la cual parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna.

—Te escucho.

* * *

Un olor insoportable invadió el interior del vehículo. Era tan intenso que no podía ser nada orgánico. Gabumon se asomó por una ventana para comprobar si el olor venía del exterior y se encontró con que las ruedas de la motocicleta ardían en llamas.

—¡YAMATO! —gritó, desesperado— ¡LAS RUEDAS SE ESTÁN QUEMANDO!

—¡Cállate, Gabumon! —fue la respuesta del rubio— ¡Es normal!

Ni siquiera Agumon fue capaz de encontrarle sentido a esa afirmación, ya que nunca había visto un vehículo al cual le saliera fuego en las llantas, pero ambos decidieron ser fuertes y aguantar el penetrante olor a neumático quemado. Después de todo, ya estaban soportando viajar a una velocidad que casi sobrepasaba la barrera del sonido, apretados e incómodos en la parte trasera de una motocicleta con cabina que solo tenía espacio para un ser humano.

* * *

_"¿Recuerdas los googles que te di cuando eras pequeño?_

—Sí, los recuerdo.

_"¿Qué hiciste con ellos?_

—Se los di a un amigo mío hace muchos años. Él era algo así como mi aprendiz.

_"¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que te dije cuando te los regalé?_

—Sí… que algún día me contarías la historia que había detrás de ellos.

_"Pero morí antes de que tuvieras la edad necesaria para contártela._

Taichi abrió los ojos por unos segundos y los volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Sabía que se volvería loco si no encontraba la paz dentro de sí mismo.

_"¿Estás preparado para escucharla?_

El nieto asintió.

—Siempre estoy listo.

* * *

—¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi! —anunció Yamato, quien ya no podía seguir acelerando porque el máximo de velocidad del vehículo eran 340 metros por segundo— ¡Maldita sea! ¿De qué sirve que esta mierda sea casi tan rápida como el sonido? ¡Podríamos estar llegando tarde para rescatar a Taichi!

Agumon se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos. No quería pensar que LadyDevimon ya había cumplido con su amenaza.

Gabumon, no sin dificultad debido a la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, colocó una de sus patas delanteras sobre la espalda de Agumon.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien —le dijo con su voz tranquilizadora.

Agumon solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

_"Seré breve, porque no tengo mucho tiempo, así que escúchame con atención._

—Sí —asintió una vez más.

_"No sé si tu madre te habrá contado algo, pero yo participé en la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

Su madre no solía hablar de conflictos bélicos, pero recordaba haberla oído mencionar la participación de su propio padre en una guerra de gran importancia. Eso sí, no tenía idea de que había sido _esa_ guerra.

—Algo mencionó una vez, pero nunca me atreví a indagar. No quería obligarla a contarme algo que podía resultar doloroso para ella.

_"Eso fue muy considerado de tu parte, pero desearía que ella te hubiese hablado seriamente del tema. De cualquier manera, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero sí puedo ayudarte a cambiar el futuro._

—¿Qué quieres decir, abuelo?

_"Sé que el mundo real está en guerra con el mundo digital. Todos los días caen humanos y digimon por culpa de esta guerra, y sé también que formas parte de la Alianza Pacifista._

—Así es. De hecho, soy el líder de la Alianza, y planeo acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

_"Pero no podrás hacerlo solo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de tus camaradas._

—¿Por qué dices eso?

_"Porque hay algo que todos están haciendo mal._

* * *

Yamato comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, jamás podrían frenar ni detenerse junto al edificio de El Apocalipsis, bando conformado por los digimon maléficos que deseaban apoderarse tanto del mundo digital como del planeta Tierra.

Fue difícil, pero consiguió estacionar su motocicleta en un lugar bastante apartado.

—No hay enemigos a la vista —anunció Gabumon en voz baja. Acto seguido, Agumon y Yamato lo siguieron hasta la entrada principal del edificio.

Habiendo llegado a ese punto, se encontraron con unos digimon que hacían guardia. Eran un Apemon y un Ogremon.

—¡Gabumon, evoluciona! —ordenó Yamato.

Gabumon se convirtió en Garurumon y derribó a sendos digimon con un solo ataque. Acto seguido, abrió la gran puerta de entrada arremetiendo contra ella.

Hecho esto, Yamato y los dos digimon acompañantes se adentraron en los pasillos en busca de Taichi.

* * *

—Vamos, abuelo. Dijiste que tenías poco tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo mal?

_"Yo fui un aviador en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pensé que entrar a la milicia sería una buena manera de demostrar mi patriotismo, pero me equivoqué: dejé caer montones de bombas sobre las naciones enemigas y acabé con muchísimas personas que no habían hecho nada malo. ¿Con qué fin? Demostrar que éramos superiores a ellos, pero ¿acaso la violencia nos hace superiores?_

_»A la hora de la verdad, todos somos asesinos en tiempos de guerra. No hay buenos ni malos, solo bandos que defienden sus ideales._

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó el moreno— ¿Estás diciendo que los miembros de la Alianza Pacifista somos tan malos como los tipos de El Apocalipsis? —inquirió, ofendido.

_"No estoy diciendo eso. Digo que la violencia nunca nos ayudará a lograr la verdadera paz. Lo que los seres humanos entienden como 'paz' es una falacia._

Taichi se vio afectado por estas palabras. Abrió los ojos una vez más y, aunque no podía ver más que el piso vagamente iluminado, miró hacia arriba y le preguntó a su abuelo:

—¿Y de qué otra manera podemos frenar a las tropas enemigas? ¡Hay ocasiones en las que matar es inevitable! Tampoco es que me sienta orgulloso de eso, pero…

_"Debes encontrar la manera, Taichi. A El Apocalipsis no le interesan las muertes mientras puedan abastecerse con armas y mantener una influencia tan poderosa en ambos mundos como la que tienen en este momento. Una, dos, incluso cien o doscientas vidas no son nada para ellos. Lo que realmente les interesa es el poder._

Taichi bajó la mirada y la misteriosa luz azulina se vio reflejada en sus ojos. Instantes después, volvió a levantar la cabeza, como si eso le hiciera sentir que se encontraba más cerca de su abuelo.

—¿Estás diciendo que debemos evitar que se expandan, primero que nada? ¿Acabar con su influencia nefasta?

_"Así es. Si solo cortas el tallo de una planta, ésta volverá a crecer; en cambio, si la arrancas de raíz, te desharás inmediatamente de ella. Una planta que no puede asentar y expandir sus raíces sobre la tierra está destinada a pudrirse y secarse sola._

Taichi se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza para volver a cerrar los ojos, pensando que esto último lo ayudaría a pensar mejor. Meditó en las palabras de su abuelo unos instantes antes de decir:

—¿Cuál crees que sería la manera más fácil de arrancar esta planta de raíz?

_"No responderé a tu pregunta directamente, pero sé que entenderás lo que te voy a decir._

* * *

En el camino, Garurumon evolucionó a WereGarurumon y, junto a Agumon —quien no podía evolucionar al encontrarse lejos de Taichi—, noquearon a todos los digimon que se encontraron en el camino.

Yamato corría tras ellos, tratando de esquivar los ataques que iban y venían.

Debían darse prisa . Si tenían suerte, llegarían a la celda 508 antes que LadyDevimon.

* * *

_"Se cree que la paz es cuando no hay peleas, lo cual es totalmente incierto, ya que los conflictos existen incluso cuando no hay bandos contrarios atacándose entre ellos. La verdadera paz se logra cuando nadie necesita sentirse superior al resto, Taichi._

—Entiendo —asintió el joven de cabellos castaños.

_"Pero no intentes terminar con la influencia de El Apocalipsis acabando con digimon y personas inocentes. Recuerda que ellos tienen derecho a vivir, y también a tomar decisiones erróneas._

Fue entonces cuando Taichi comprendió lo que trataba de transmitirle su abuelo: los seres inocentes no debían morir; en cambio, los verdaderos culpables…

* * *

El humano y los dos digimon trataron de tomar un ascensor, pero estos habían sido bloqueados en cuanto se dio la alarma dentro del edificio. Ya todos sabían que el enemigo acababa de colarse en su base.

WereGarurumon tomó a Yamato y Agumon y los colocó sobre sus hombros, les pidió que se sujetaran e, inmediatamente después, comenzó a subir a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

* * *

_"Nunca me perdonaré el hecho de que ayudé con todo ese derramamiento de sangre inocente, ni siquiera ahora que estoy muerto._

El nieto asintió. Las palabras de su abuelo lo habían ayudado a descubrir quién era el verdadero enemigo, a quién había que eliminar primero.

_"Quería que me escucharas, Taichi, porque es necesario que sepas que la violencia solo trae más violencia. Busca la manera de hacer la paz sin matar soldados, sin destruir familias ni corazones. No te lo pido solo como tu abuelo, sino como un alma vieja que conoce la culpa de haber acabado con la vida de seres inocentes. Sigue mis consejos y ganarás no solo esta batalla, sino también la guerra._

—Sí, abuelo. Gracias por to…

De pronto, una puerta se abrió. En un gesto involuntario, Taichi se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos. La luz que provenía del exterior hirió su vista y lo obligó a cerrar los párpados durante un momento.

Para cuando los abrió otra vez, observó que una silueta estilizada y de gran tamaño se había asomado por la puerta.

—Hola, primor —lo saludó dicha silueta con una voz femenina.

A Taichi se le heló la sangre. Ella debía ser su secuestradora.

* * *

—¡Allí es, WereGarurumon! —indicó Yamato— ¡Al final del pasillo!

El digimon lobuno solo tuvo que dar tres zancadas para llegar a su destino. Yamato y Agumon descendieron rápidamente por su espalda y se colocaron frente a la puerta.

—"Celda 508" —leyó el rubio en voz alta— ¡ES AQUÍ! ¡ADELANTE, CHICOS!

Agumon y WereGarurumon destrozaron la entrada de la celda con sus ataques e irrumpieron en la misteriosa habitación.

—¡TAICHI! —gritó Yamato. Los dos digimon que lo acompañaban también gritaron el nombre del joven al cual habían estado buscando.

Taichi, quien aun se encontraba sentado en el piso, se sobresaltó. A solo unos pasos de él se encontraba LadyDevimon, preparando el ataque con el cual destruiría al líder de la Alianza Pacifista.

Agumon evolucionó de una sola vez a WarGreymon, y WereGarurumon evolucionó a MetalGarurumon. LadyDevimon estaba impactada, ya que sabía que había llegado su fin.

* * *

—¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá? —le preguntó Taichi a su mejor amigo, minutos después de haber salido de la celda.

—Me llegó un mensaje a mi D-Terminal —respondió el rubio mientras corría a su lado—. Extrañamente, no venía de la Tierra ni del Digimundo, pero decía que estabas encerrado en la celda 508 del edificio de operaciones de El Apocalipsis. Sé que no tenemos espías en la Alianza, así que estoy comenzando a creer que fue obra de un ángel.

Taichi comprendió casi de inmediato que ese mensaje no había sido enviado ni por un ser humano ni por un digimon… aunque puede que sí haya sido un ángel.

_"Gracias, abuelo…_

* * *

Los cuatro miembros de la Alianza Pacifista derrumbaron la puerta de la oficina principal. Se levantó una cortina de polvo que tardó en disiparse, pero no hizo falta que desapareciera por completo para que todos pudieran ver con claridad esas dos orbes amarillas que brillaban con intensidad al fondo del cuarto. De hecho, no eran simples orbes: eran los ojos del líder de El Apocalipsis, un ser mitad humano, mitad máquina.

—No sabía que el ser más despreciable del planeta era un ciborg —comentó Taichi, divertido.

—Y yo no sabía que ustedes serían tan estúpidos como para llegar aquí sin un ejército —pronunció el ciborg con una voz que no era totalmente humana ni totalmente mecánica—. ¿Están listos para morir?

—Eso deberíamos decírtelo nosotros —respondió Yamato, sonriendo con seguridad.

Taichi, Yamato, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon se prepararon para pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

Tal vez estaban participando de la guerra más sangrienta en la historia de la humanidad, tal vez el enemigo era el más despiadado contra el cual les había tocado enfrentarse, pero sabían que, si unían fuerzas, podrían acabar con él. Ya tendrían tiempo de unificar a la raza humana y a los digimon bajo un mismo estandarte, pero, por ahora, tocaba arrancar de raíz esa molesta mata de espinas.

* * *

Ok, debo decir una última cosa...

Mi cerebro estuvo a punto de explotar en más de diez ocasiones mientras pensaba qué carajo escribir para el concurso xD y explotó diez veces más después de que me llovieran las ideas. A pesar de que la historia se escribió por sí sola, no fue fácil ordenar mis ideas con toda la presión encima.

Espero no verme obligada a escribir ciencia ficción en un plazo corto NUNCA MÁS! -Llora-

Aun así, estoy contenta con el resultado. Puede que más adelante lo edite, en todo caso.

Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado ^^


End file.
